godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Remy
|image =Richard Remy K KotA.png |caption =Richard in Kong: King of the Apes |species =Human |nationality =American |relationships =Lucas Remy (Brother) Leo Remy (Father) Botila (Robot Girlfriend) |occupation =Scientist |firstappearance =Kong: King of the Apes |played = }} Richard Remy is the main antagonist in the 2016 American show, Kong: King of the Apes. History ''Kong: King of the Apes Kong King of the Apes As a child, Richard's mother divorced he and his brother's father and moved to the eastern United States with her new husband, and left her sons in California with their father. On a camping trip, Lucas Remy rescued the infant King Kong from poachers. Their father allows him to keep it, much to his brother, Richard's disgust. As Kong grows, they are forced from their urban houseboat and into a house in the redwood forests. They are eventually forced out of their urban home when Kong outgrows it. In their new home, Richard uses his father's laboratory to create a robotic dinosaur, but after disobeying his father's instructions the lab explodes, and horribly injures Richard, who is rebuilt as a cyborg (bionic right arm and left eye). Ten years later, Richard and his assistant Botila join Richard's father, brother, and some others in creating a natural history museum on Alcatraz island. After their father's death a year later, Richard tries to destroy Kong by turning on his shock collar to irritate him. Richard evacuates the island and sends his Bionobots after him. Kong destroys the Bionobots. Heavily in debt, Richard then steals military weapons to sell on the black market and is able to frame Kong and his brother for it. Snake in the Grass Richard abducts a Giant Anaconda to sell on the black market, but in order to fight Kong, he converts it into a next generation Bionobot, but it is defeated and returned to the wild. Kong in 3D Richard stole diamonds using a holographic King Kong in order distract the public. He then puts the diamonds on the Bionobots teeth to use them for mining weapons grade uranium to sell on the black market. He is ultimately unsuccessful due to interference from Kong, Lucas, and Doug Jones. He then volunteers his arsenal of Bionobots to the United States Military. Poacher's Prize Richard creates three "Bionoclones" from a deceased Liger's DNA to sell on the black market. Two of them are stolen by Lucas and Doug, and Richard keeps the last one at Alcatraz. Kong eventually comes to take it, and Richard sends his Giant Squid Bionobot to attack him. it is defeated and the Liger is taken, leaving Richard in a state of rage. King's Ransom Richard kidnaps Amy Kwan to tries to get her to reveal the location of Lucas' hideout. He attempts seduction and offering her a position as his assistant. All his efforts are in vain, as Lucas and his friends come to the island and, despite Richard's best efforts, free her. Little Bots, Big Problems Richard stages the rescue of two young monkeys and re-opens the Remy Natural History and Marine Reserve. It is Richard's plan to invite many military officials and their families to the park, where he hands out free toy monkeys to the children. When the monkeys are on the military base, Richard activates them and has them steal a fleet of military helicopters. Lucas and his team soon arrive to take the monkeys after Richard makes it look as if the helicopters are leaving. He then has the helicopters return and confront King Kong, who soon destroys them and takes the monkeys away. Botilazilla Richard is sought by Police Commissioner Decker for suggestions as to where his brother is hiding. They settle on re-searching their old house, but the police refuse Richard's help on the grounds that his technology had failed them too many times before. Richard then forces Botila's AI into a Bionobot Tyrannosaurus, and gives her an electric shock when she tries to fight back. While searching his old house, he comes across his brother, who tries to get him to stop chasing Kong. Richard then bashes him with the force-field that he built into his forearm. Lucas pulls a gun on Richard, but he is then knocked to the ground by Botila's Bionobot head. He is later rescued by Botila, who throws the head back onto him, knocking him unconscious. Richard later decides to inlay Bionotech into his brain. Bionic Arms Race Richard sent a missile toward San Francisco and sent a Bionobot to destroy it before it made impact. Nearly every Military in the world was then interested in obtaining their own Bionobot forces for police and military work. Richard then sold Bionobot armies to the various nations and plotted to take control of them once they were stationed and to take over the world. He is stopped by Doug Jones, who destroys the server for Bionobot control. Honey I Shrunk the Kong Richard uses a shrinking ray to capture King Kong, who escapes the jar he was kept in. Richard then uses his Bionobot machinery against Kong, but eventually Lucas comes to save his friend. Richard prepares to kill his brother with a laser beam, and absorbs a bullet from Lucas with his force field. He then prepares again to kill Lucas, but he is crushed by Kong. He then prepares to upgrade his mind to place his power beyond Botila, who shrinks him and terminates their relationship. Kong on Ice Richard sent Botila and several Bionobots to the Arctic to melt the ice caps and find gold beneath them. Despite her warnings that the operation would attract Kong, but he continues the work. He soon captures his brother and Doug Jones, whom he leaves with Botila, who allows them to escape. While trying to fly away in their helicopter, the prisoners realized that Richard had taken an important part from the helicopter, and their weapons. Richard then tries to execute Lucas, but Danny Kwan throws a snowball at him, causing him to turn his laser on the youth instead. It malfunctioned before he could fire it, and he was captured by his brother while Kong destroyed his Bionobots. They left him stranded in the Arctic, and Botila put off rescuing him and accommodating him once he had been rescued, causing Richard to reveal to Botila that he had been doubting her trustworthiness, and was planning to replace her. he then prepared to force her to self-destruct, but she turned on him and deleted the codes, putting herself in control of the Bionobots, and the new Botila. Takeover TBA Robosquitoes TBA Missing'' TBA Personality Richard hated nature from childhood and he especially hated Kong. And his hatred turned him into a horrible person as an adult. He was also a very angry kid, exactly why he was so angry is unknown. He also eventually started hating his brother Lukas too. Richard is greedy, selfish, arrogant, and overconfident, all which lead to his criminal status in season 2. Gallery Richard Remy young.png|Richard as a child Richard Remy Young 2.png|Richard after the surgery to repair him after the explosion Richard and Original Bionobot.png|A young Richard with his father and the first Bionobot Richard and Bionoclones.png|Richard with some "Bionoclones" 264 mark y richard.png|Concept art for Richard and Lucas Remy Category:Villain Characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:King Kong Category:Cyborgs Category:Scientists Category:Terrorists